dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Gate Crasher
Chinatown, Manhattan Redhook Docks, Brooklyn Historic Downtown, New Jersey |target = Smuggling operations |fail = TK dies. TK arrested. Run out of time |reward = |unlocks = Bishop |unlockedby = Guardian Angel |alongside = Shell Shock Riding Shotgun Slink |todo = Pre-Mission: Pick up a cop tail. Lure them to one of Bishop's smuggling operations. Repeat for all three locations. Intra-Mission: Lure the cops to the smugglers. The cops will deal with the smugglers. (x2) Hurry! Get some cops to the warehouse. }} Gate Crasher is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot Ray creates more plans to sabotage Bishop's business operations, after already asking TK to raid an operation at the airport and steal ammunition. He contacts TK, informing him of Bishop's latest drug and weapon smuggling operation. Numerous smugglers located around the map are due to ship packages, and Ray tells TK to lure the city police to each site and ruin the shipment. At each location, a different form of smuggling is apparent: *At the Chinatown operation, a helicopter is found on the roof, with surrounding cars and crates, likely weapons. This is likely an air shipment. *At the Redhook operation, cars and crates are found next to an open ship. This is likely a cargo shipment. *At the Historic Downtown operation, cars and crates are found within a warehouse. This is likely a ground shipment. After the mission, Bishop calls TK, telling him "let's sort this out for real", asking him to meet him at his place and have a one-on-one fight. TK states he'd kill him, but Bishop "will see". Objectives : Lure the cops to the smugglers [Back to top] :Once the player gains control, the mission grants them with 10 minutes of mission time to successfully lure cops to all three locations. Three yellow markers will be added to the minimap; one in Chinatown, Manhattan, Redhook Docks, Brooklyn, and Historic Downtown, New Jersey. The objective is to gain heat and lure the police to each location. Efficient ways of doing so are: :*Wielding a weapon, preferably in a vehicle for instant heat, near cops :*Driving fast - above 70 mph :*Driving erratically - crashing :*Directly targeting police cars and officers :When heat is gained, the player should drive to one of the locations; the closest to the starting checkpoint is the Chinatown location. When arriving at the location, multiple units, including Police Helicopters, will spawn, making it easier to lure more police to the area, although they will only do so if a cop car is successfully lured to the location, maintaining an active heat level. : The cops will deal with the smugglers. [Back to top] :When entering the yellow corona at the location, the cops will deal with the smugglers from hereon. The player can leave the area, police will automatically stop chasing the player, however leaving the immediate area while more police cars approach the area may result in regaining pursuit. Pre-Mission Instructions #Pick up a cop tail. #Lure them to one of Bishop's smuggling operations. #Repeat for all three locations. Gallery Gallery= File:GateCrasher-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:GateCrasher-DPL-RayArrives.png|Ray arrives. File:GateCrasher-DPL-RayTalking.png|Ray talks to TK. File:GateCrasher-DPL-LureTheCopsToTheSmugglers.png|Lure the cops to the smugglers. File:GateCrasher-DPL-SmugglerLocationsMap.png|Smuggler locations on the map. File:GateCrasher-DPL-ObtainingCops1.png|Obtaining the police. File:GateCrasher-DPL-ArrivingAtSmugglers1.png|Arriving at the smuggler location. File:GateCrasher-DPL-Gang.png|Gang shooting TK. File:GateCrasher-DPL-TheCopsWillDealWithTheSmugglers.png|The cops will deal with the smugglers. File:GateCrasher-DPL-2MoreToGo.png|2 more to go. File:GateCrasher-DPL-ObtainingCops2.png|Obtaining the police. File:GateCrasher-DPL-ArrivingAtSmugglers2.png|Arriving at the smuggler location. File:GateCrasher-DPL-Hurry!GetSomeCopsToTheWarehouse.png|Hurry! Get some cops to the warehouse. File:GateCrasher-DPL-1MoreToGo.png|1 more to go. File:GateCrasher-DPL-ObtainingCops3.png|Obtaining the police. File:GateCrasher-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. File:GateCrasher(Cutscene)-DPL-RaysAutos.png|TK inside Ray's Autos. File:GateCrasher(Cutscene)-DPL-Reloading.png|Reloading his pistol. File:GateCrasher(Cutscene)-DPL-CellRinging.png|Cell phone rings. File:GateCrasher(Cutscene)-DPL-AnsweringCall.png|Answering the call. File:GateCrasher(Cutscene)-DPL-Bishop'sMansion.png|Bishop's mansion. File:GateCrasher(Cutscene)-DPL-BishopAtTable.png|Bishop on the cell phone, at his table. File:GateCrasher(Cutscene)-DPL-ComeAndGetMe.png|"Come and get me". File:GateCrasher(Cutscene)-DPL-I'llKillYou.png|"I'll kill you anyway". File:GateCrasher(Cutscene)-DPL-We'llSee.png|"We'll see." File:GateCrasher(Cutscene)-DPL-Bishop'sWife.png|Bishop's wife, waiting at the doorway. GateCrasher-DPL-SaxonWithTrailer.png|The Saxon with a unique Flatbed Trailer attached. GateCrasher-DPL-Helicopter.png|A civilian helicopter. |-| Videos= File:GateCrasher-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. File:Scene14-DPL-GateCrasher(Video)|Cutscene. Trivia *A civilian Helicopter will spawn on the roof of the parking lot in Chinatown, one of the smuggling sites. This is likely the mode of smuggling transport for this specific operation. This is the only time a helicopter spawns here in the PC version; Police Helicopters may spawn here only in the Xbox, PlayStation 2 and Wii versions of the game. *A unique flatbed trailer spawns attached to a Saxon in the Historic Downtown warehouse location. It features side-guards on the sides of the trailer bed, not found on the already-rare flatbed trailer that is available with the Saxon. *If the player has only one location left to sabotage, the timer will be automatically set to 4 minutes or 5 minutes if the last remaining location is further away. Navigation Category:Missions Category:2006 Era Missions